1. Technical Field
This invention relates to training systems, and more particularly to an interactive reconfigurable simulator and training system.
2. Discussion
Complex human operated systems often place great demands on their operators. Consequently, the training these operators require can demand a significant investment to achieve the desired level of skill and proficiency. Examples of such systems having high training costs include sophisticated stationary process control systems, as well as ground and airborne vehicles.
In most of these types of systems, the expense of using actual hardware for the bulk of the training process is prohibitive. Consequently, simulators have been developed to simulate the operating environment in many of these systems to permit low cost extensive training experience for prospective operators. For example, in pilot training, it is common to use hardware mockups of an aircraft cockpit coupled with a computer generated simulated view of the exterior terrain to give new pilots an experience with the myriad controls and situations with which they must be familiar with to operate the actual aircraft.
While such simulators are much less expensive than using an actual system for training, hardware mockups are still relatively expensive to construct. Moreover, in many systems design changes are ongoing and frequent. As a result, a hardware mockup may quickly become obsolete and must then be modified or reconstructed at considerable cost.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a training simulator which is relatively inexpensive. Further it would be desirable to provide a training simulator which provides a realistic simulation of an actual operating environment at a minimal cost. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such a training system which can be easily modified in response to changes in the design or appearance of the system.